This invention relates to telephone accessories and, more particularly, to a jack for permanent installation on a telephone set.
Telephone users sometimes wish to connect auxiliary equipment, for example an automatic dialer, to a telephone set. This is most conveniently done through a permanent jack installed on the telephone set. Such a jack should be small, ruggedly constructed, and securely mounted on the telephone set.